Scathach
Scathach (born Keira Aífe Hale) is the daughter of humans Akiha Watanabe and Timothy Hale and sister to fellow superheroine and Titan Sakura (born Evelyn Hale) and Edwin Hale (who died as a child), as well as an Honorary Titan in the yet-to-be-published fanfiction-series "Teen Titans to the Rescue" by PromptDreamer-PSAscience (known as Andreana02 in the WikiA). History Early life Scathach was born on 06 August 1987 as Keira Hale to Japanese actress Akiha Watanabe and Scottish carpenter Timothy Hale, two years before her twin-siblings Evelyn and Edwin were born. When she was seven years old (the age when she started training in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat), Edwin died due to pneumonia, making his family mourn his untimely demise. As Keira was growing up, she (along with her sister) was trained by her mother, who was also a master martial artist and a retired ninja, in various styles of martial arts as well as ninjutsu. However, her mother died when she was eleven years old, and Keira was saddened very much. Her father, Timothy, thought that they should continue their training and hired a mysterious mentor for the two sisters, who taught them more advanced martial arts, advanced hand-to-hand combat, how to use different weapons, advanced ninjutsu, and the ways of the samurai. When she was fifteen, her father was killed in a house fire deliberately started by her mentor to test the sisters without their knowledge to see how good they were and if they would be able to save their father in time using the skills they learned from him (their mentor). They were unable to do so and his death was much grieved by Evelyn and Keira. Keira vowed to track down whoever started the fire and she eventually discovered that the arsonist was her and Evelyn's mentor. Furious at his betrayal, she confronted him and he admitted that he had been the one to start the fire, but had not intended any physical harm towards Timothy (as he supposedly cared for them) and was merely testing them. She yelled at him that if he cared about them, he would have tested them under circumstances that wouldn't lead to their father's death. Keira then challenged him to a duel and he merely sneered, saying that she wasn't worthy of being his opponent. Keira hotly said that she was worthy enough and finally, after some quick thinking, her mentor agreed and they started dueling. Keira, though she put up a good fight, lost and was fatally wounded. She, however, managed to escape and fled to a place far, far away from her mentor's headquarters alone, feeling that she wouldn't be able to reach Evelyn in time before her ex-mentor found her but she knew that Evelyn would be able to survive on her own. At some point, she started fighting crime and eventually assumed the identity 'Scathach' to use as a superhero. She also became acquainted with the villainess Morrigan at this point, who turned out to be a former schoolmate of hers who also trained under her mysterious mentor and somehow gained powers and whom she developed a deep hatred for. Meeting and joining the Teen Titans Scathach eventually ended up in Jump City, where she stopped a robbery in the Bank of Perez by an amateur thief and the self-proclaimed 'best sharpshooter in the history of all history', Hector Vector, whom she defeated easily. The Titans (with new members Dyllan and Thorn) arrived just in time to see Scathach tying up Hector with ropes made of titanium and returning the stolen items to their proper places. The eight heroes were surprised to see that somebody else had beat them to the crime scene and Robin wanted to interrogate Scathach but before that, he grudgingly thanked her for her help. He ran towards her but she did several backflips and finally landed outside the entrance of the museum/bank. He asked her who she was, and she answered simply, "Just call me . . . Scathach" before throwing smoke bombs in front of him and the other Titans, creating smoke and allowing her time to escape. She appeared again when she arrived in time to stop Red X from walking out of Dr. Max's SuperLab with the xenothium he needed in order to power his suit. They engaged in combat, with Scathach gaining the upper hand. Suddenly, the Titans appeared and separated into two groups: Raven, Beast Boy, Artellonia, and Thorn are supposed to stop Red X while Robin, Starfire, Dyllan, and Cyborg aim to catch Scathach and interrogate her. Scathach demonstrated her fighting skills and showed that she is a formidable opponent. However, Robin, Starfire, Dyllan, and Cyborg managed to back her into a corner, but just when Robin was about to throw his roped birdarang around Scathach, they were distracted by Red X managing to escape, allowing Scathach to escape once more. However, once she arrived outside the lab, she was suddenly ambushed by a murder of crows and out of the shadows stepped out Morrigan, who smiled evilly and said that the day she could finally defeat Scathach once and for all had come. Scathach did her best to ward off the villainess, but Morrigan was an even match for her and she finally was able to overpower Scathach. Just when she was about to kill her, the Titans appeared and fought with Morrigan, with Scathach eventually regaining her energy and joining the battle. Finally, Dyllan and Thorn manipulated the energy around them to form an energy sphere around Morrigan while Artellonia spoke a spell to knock her unconscious and another one to make her crows vanish. Scathach turned to the Titans, thanking them for their help. Robin answered, "You're welcome. But we just want to know: who are you, where did you come from, and what are you doing here in Jump City? And why was the girl attacking you?" Scathach told them that Scathach was her superheroine identity, that she came from Scotland and like them, she was a crime-fighter. Then she pulled off the cloth covering her mouth and the cloth covering her hair, forehead, and eyebrows and the Titans finally got a good look at her. Robin then proceeded to offer her a chance to be a Titan, after seeing that she was a hero, had amazing fighting skills, and could be trusted. Scathach agreed to be a Titan, but she also wished to train with them and stay with them Titans for a while before leaving. Starfire was happy that they had a new teammate but was also surprised and asked if she had no permanent home. Scathach shook her head and Raven commented on her similarities to Terra, who also had no real home and moved from place to place, but Artellonia gave her a warning look and she stopped talking. Robin was fine with her wishes and together, the Titans plus Scathach and Morrigan in the cage walked towards an unknown place, most likely the maximum security prison. Physical appearance Scathach, due to her Scottish and Japanese heritage, has both Scottish and Japanese physical features. As seen in the episode "Scathach", she has amber eyes that are slanted like a Japanese's, short choppy black hair, tanned skin, and faint freckles on her cheeks. She also has a faint horizontal scar on her left leg which supposedly came from the duel she had with her former master. Her superhero costume during the night (the time of the day when she usually operates) usually consists of a black shirt with long sleeves, black gloves, black pants, a mask that covers her mouth and her forehead, green-tinted goggles around her neck, a jet pack strapped to her back, a high-tech wristwatch on her right wrist, sheaths on the sides of her legs for her eskrima sticks and collapsible katana, a utility belt (which are full of weapons, equipment, and gadgets) around her waist, a lasso above it, blue socks, and black shoes. Meanwhile, her outfit during the day usually consists of a blue sleeveless top, silver armbands on either arm, blue gloves, a blue mask extending from the hairline to the cheekbones (like the mask of the archer Artemis from the animated TV series "Young Justice"), a jet pack strapped to her back, black pants, a sheath on her left side for her collapsible katana, a utility belt around her waist, a lasso above the belt, white socks, and brown combat boots. By pressing a button on her right armband, she can summon the Gáe Bulg spear. Personality Scathach is a courageous and determined girl, as well as secretive and loyal. She is usually serious and hardly jokes around, but she does have a heart and can be kindhearted and it is shown that sh'Maste'e has a lighthearted side that she rarely displays. She loves to meditate and peaceful surroundings, and hates to be disturbed and can get easily irritated. Deep inside, she is rather insecure, but she covers it up with a confident and mysterious facade. Scathach is also protective of her secrets and she sometimes feels that she has to solve problems with force. She is very opinionated, is not afraid to speak her mind, and can be very hardheaded and stubborn. Skills, abilities, and talents Scathach, as a normal human, has no superhuman or magical abilities, but instead relies on her martial arts skills, weapon-using training, physical conditioning, acrobatic talent, and keen detective skills taught to her by her mother and her ex-mentor, whose name is currently unknown. She has been shown to be a match even for one with superpowers. She wields the following abilities and skills: *'Martial Arts: '''Scathach is proficient and knowledgeable in the field of martial arts, having learned several types of martial arts already, such as karate, taekwondo, kung fu, ''muay thai (?), eskrima (?), among others. *'Acrobatics and Gymnastics:' Scathach has demonstrated her excellent acrobatic and gymnastic skills, as she has been seen doing backflips, cartwheels, somersaults, and leaping from tree to tree. *'Master of Stealth: '''Scathach has been seen sneaking past security (for instance, when she made her way past the guards protecting Dr. Max's SuperLab without them noticing her) without being detected. She has also demonstrated the ability to disappear into the shadows without being found. *'Master of Disguise:' Scathach can disguise herself without being recognized even by her allies and teammates. *'Ninjutsu: As her mother was a retired ninja and her former mentor was learned in ninjutsu, Scathach is also learned in the ninjas' ways and possesses most skills taught to ninjas. *'Samurai Skills: '''Her ex-mentor was also learned in the ways of the samurai and as a result, Scathach knows much about the samurai and their ways and possesses the skills taught to samurai too. *'Flying: 'With the aid of her jet pack, Scathach can fly and has shown that she is a good flier too, able to dodge projectiles sent at her while in the air. *'Knowledge of Technology and Security: 'Scathach is proficient at science, technology, and security. She has created a multi-purpose and state-of-the-art wristwatch which she often uses and is an excellent hacker as well. *'Keen Instincts: 'Scathach has keen instincts even when under pressure. *'Detective Abilities: 'Scathach was also taught to be a good detective and quickly solve cases. *'Master of Strategy and Tactics: 'Scathach has been shown to be a good tactician and excellent at planning strategies and battle plans. *'Above-Average Physical Condition *'Peak Human Strength/Endurance/Durability/Reflexes/Agility/Strength' Weapons and paraphernalia Weapons *Eskrima sticks *Collapsible katana *''Gáe'' Bulg ''spear *Shurikens Equipment *Utility belt *Jet pack *Gloves *Multi-purpose and high-tech wristwatch *Retractable shield *Smoke bombs *Discs *Pellets *Ropes and bolas *Handcuffs *Rebreather *Knife *Grappling cables *Binoculars *Green-tinted goggles *Poisons Trivia *Scathach was created because Andreana02 wanted an OC and Titan who, like Robin, has no actual superpowers and is skilled at martial arts and acrobatics. Author's notes *The model for Scathach is Zia Rashid from the bestselling book-series ''The Kane Chronicles by Rick Riordan, even though she is not a pyrokinetic/fire elemental but rather, she looks like Zia, with short choppy black hair and amber eyes. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans to the Rescue Category:Teen Titans to the Rescue characters